First Offical Date
by jmlc
Summary: Continuation of The Host Club's Unwelcome Guest & Kyoya Tracks Her Down. Kyoya sweeps Rea to a new Resort that his family is opening with the hope of winning Rea's heart completely.
1. Chapter 1

First Official Date

Rea

The next morning when I awoke, I had no expectation other than meeting Haruhi. She was finally going to make up for missing our date. We planned to go to a café we use to go when we were in middle school. Then we were to go see a movie we both have been dying to see, to finally end at Haruhi's place for some dinner. However, my day didn't go as intended. When I opened my door, Kyoya stood in my yard talking on the phone. My mouth instantly fell open. He noticed me, clicked his phone closed, and gave me a bright smile. He looked really good in casual wear. No that his Ouran uniform didn't look good but this was a Kyoya I was not ready for. My heart missed a beat.

"Good morning Rea."

"Uhh… morning. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"Um… I have plans with Haruhi today."

"Not to worry, I'll take care of that."

"Ehh?" Turning away from me, Kyoya flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello Haruhi, it's Kyoya… Haruhi I'll be taking Rea today… Don't worry I'll take good care for her… Yes I understand. Good bye." He turned back to me. I stared at him, stunned. _What just happened? _"Well shall we?"

"Wh… what did she say?"

"Never you mind," he stated. He walked over to me grabbed my arm and tossed me into the car.

Kyoya

Rea sat next to me looking everywhere. She touched and examined ever button and compartment the car had to offer. I silently watched her. She looked good in regular clothes. Her dark denim framed her hips rather nicely. The lose fitting tee-shirt bunched up as she bent over displaying olive skin. My fingers itched to glide over it, feeling just how soft it was.

"So what did Haruhi say," Rea asked again. I pulled my eyes away from her skin to the window.

"A little of this and that." I grinned down at her. She glared up at me.

"You're not going to go in specifics are you?"

"No," I smirked.

"Well, the least you could do is tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise." Rea pursed her lips.

"Stingy," she commented through pressed lips.

"Alright," I chuckled. "The place we are going to is owned by my family."

"Not surprising your family owns a lot."

"It's a brand new resort that hasn't opened yet," I continued ignoring her latest comment. "We get a special preview."

"Because you're Kyoya Ohtori?"

"Yea pretty much."

"So it's true." I tilted my head in a questioning manner. "The rich do get all they want," Rea giggled.

"Most of the time yes, but there are something we don't get."

"Oh, like what?" She stared up at me with a small smile. I meet her eyes.

"If this day goes well, it'll be up to you if I get what I want." Her small smile lit up.

"Wow, smooth."

"I try."

"No , that was a good line. Now I see why Tamaki wanted you to be a host."


	2. Chapter 2

First Official Date

Rea

The expensive car that I couldn't put a name to pulled in front of a huge building. The building was incredible. A half circle driveway surrounded by all sorts of flowers led to an entrance also surrounded by flowers. The flowers for the entrance hung down from the ceiling. I stared up in awe. _How did they do that?_ The flowers literally came out of the ceiling. I felt a light touch to the small of my back. I turned my attention to a happy looking Kyoya. With his other hand, he motioned for me to enter ahead of him. The light pressure and warmth of his hand sent shivers up my spine.

"Welcome Master Kyoya," a guy dressed in a suit greeted with a bow. I looked over my shoulder at Kyoya.

"Thank you Thompson. I am glad you were able to accumulate me today. I hope it was no trouble."

"No, not at all. We were very fortunate that you decided to come before the grand opening. You'll be able to tell where we lack." Kyoya smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is quit adequate." I listened to the two men kiss each other's asses. They were rather good at it.

"Ahh this must be the young miss we were told about," the man named Thompson said bringing me around. "Miss Rea Callen, right?"

"That's me." I gave him a bright smile. "Mr. Thompson is it possible that you would know anything good about Kyoya." I smirked. I wanted to see what Kyoya would do if he got embarrassed.

"Haha. No, I am afraid not miss. To get the good details you'll have to ask his attendant." I looked over my shoulder at Kyoya. He looked down at me calm as ever.

"You have attendant?"

"She's more like a maid."

"You have a maid?" _Must be nice._

"Yes I do. I am rich. Have you forgotten?"

"Ahh that's right. It must have slipped my mind during all that schmoozing," I joked.

"Haha… Master Kyoya, Miss Rea I believe your rooms are ready," Thompson said bringing our attention back to him. "Miss Rea, please follow her. He gestured to a little red headed lady patently waiting off to the side. I looked back at Kyoya mouth slightly agar. He merely nodded his head for me to follow. I moved toward her.

I stood in front of a mirror starring at my reflection in horror. I wore nothing but my undergarments and a towel raped around me. _They can't be serious. How could I wear this in front of Kyoya. I'd die of embarrassment!_ A knock on the door swung me around.

"Miss Rea, are you ready," a famine voice asked through the door.

"Ah… Nnn…No," I stammered.

"Please hurry. Master Kyoya is waiting for you."

Kyoya, waiting for me? I turned back to the mirror. If I am wearing this then what is he wearing? An image of Kyoya only wearing boxers flashed in front of my mind's eye. I swallowed. I think I kinda want to see that. But that would mean I would have to face him in this! I really don't think I can do that.

"Miss Rea is everything alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," my voice cracked a bit.

"I'm opening the door." It looks like I won't have a choice!

Kyoya

I waited by a pair of massage tables. Rea was still changing. The long wait was beginning to make me nervous and excited. Nervous because Rea was about to walk out with no true clothing other than a towel and some undergarments, exited because Rea was about to come out in a towel! I began to pace. I like to think I'm a calm guy but the thought of what I am about to see made me go weird. I say weird for lack of better word.

"Master Kyoya, your lady."

I swung around. What met my eyes was a very adorably shy Rea. She hugged the towel close to her body. Pink tinged her cheeks as she stared at the floor. My head went even "weirder" than before. _Be calm, be cool, and say something!_

"Umm… Shall we begin," I forced myself to say. Rea looked up. Her eyes roamed over my bare legs, over my towel covered waist, up my chest, lingering there for a moment, before stopping at my face. Her cheeks grew pinker and my pulse quickened.

"Begin what?" Her voice was so soft I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"A massage. Have you ever had one?"

"No"

"Good. Miki and Minami will be our messieurs." I gestured to the right two women dressed in a black and white uniform stood, waiting. At the mention of their names, the two moved in to action. They split. One moved beside me the other moved to Rea. They gestured to each table. Rea didn't move. The women practically shoved Rea toward the table. A light touch to my arm told me I had better move or I'll get the same treatment. Before the curtains were pulled to separate us I noticed Rea studying me. I grinned as I laid on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

First Official Date

Rea

The massage was amazing. It was so good I momentarily forgot my embarrassment. But that quickly retuned when the curtains were pulled back to reveal Kyoya sitting on the edge of his table grinning. I felt my checks burn. I jumped off the table and hurried back to my dressing room. Several minutes later, I returned to the room, thankfully fully clothed. Kyoya, also fully clothed was leaning against one of the tables talking on his cell phone. As I entered he looked up and smiled. The embarrassment from before came back. I tried to smile but I don't think I did such a good job. Kyoya's eyes scrunched together.

"Did you enjoy the massage," he asked a bit weary.

"Yes I did. It was a great feeling."

"Good." An acquired silence fell between us. My eyes fell away from him. "Well, we should get going," he said breaking the silence. I glanced back at him.

"To where?"

"Lunch of course," he said as he came to stand in front of me. Kyoya held out his hand. I looked down at it the back up at him. I gingerly laid my hand in his. He pulled me alongside him. Neither of us spoke until we entered the dining hall.

"Wow," I said wide eyed. The dining hall was enormous. Tables surrounded a empty spot where a piano sat at the end. Which I am assuming is for dancing. Five evenly spaced chandeliers hung over the room. The light they gave of gave the room a golden tinge. I was speechless. Kyoya lightly tugged on my hand for me to follow him. We weaved our way through the tables till we reached one closer to the dance floor. Kyoya dropped my hand and pulled out my chair, my heart fluttered.

"Thank you," I breathed. Kyoya smiled down at me before turning to met Mr. Thompson. They discussed something then he then he turned back to, gave a slight smile and sat across from me.

"I hope you don't mind but I preordered."

"I trust you." Kyoya smiled.

Kyoya

The food was excellent. It was a great success. I had ordered small portions of their best food. Rea sampled everything. I watched as she enjoyed each piece. She would close her eyes when something hit the right spot of her taste buds. She reminded me of Haruhi.

"Would you like some fancy tuna?"

"Fancy tuna?" Rea crocked her head to the side.

"Haruhi seems obsessed with fancy tuna. I thought you might be as well." She grinned.

"No that's all Haruhi. Now if you had caviar that would be another story." Her grin grew.

"Ahh, well I'll remember that for next time."

" Good."

The piano started to play a light tone. Rea turned toward it. Her mouth dropped open when she noticed a certain blond sitting behind the piano. I narrowed my eyes. _Why is Tamaki here? _He looked up, smiled, and winked. _What the…? _I looked back at Rea. She was smiling at Tamaki. That irritated me. I pushed back my chair and approached her.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance, My Lady," I asked with a great bow.

"I would love too." When I looked up Rea's face was bright red. She gave me a dazzling smile. I took her into my arms and swept her onto the dance floor. I guided her around the floor fluently. Taking those classes as a child paid off. I'll have to remember to thank my mother later. The piano playing ended and Tamaki disappeared. Rea said something about the ladies room then dashed off to the right. I turned toward the door Tamaki disappeared through. I followed him. I found him smiling proudly to Thompson. With a glare I marched up to him.

"Kyoya," Tamaki greeted brightly.

"Please explain to what you are doing her."

"Helping you with Miss Rea," Tamaki gave me a pleased smile. _Has he forgotten I am quite capable of wooing Rea on my own?_

"I don't recall even asking for your help."

'You didn't. It was a request from Haruhi."

"Huh…"

"Yea her exact words were 'Kyoya has taken Rea. What should I do Tamaki, I'm worried. She isn't use to that kind of world'." I stared at him. He has to be kidding me. That's why he came here/

"Go home Tamaki. I don't need your help." Tamaki looked hurt. It couldn't be helped. I don't like his interference.


	4. Chapter 4

First Official Date

Rea

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My face was bright red. Kyoya was a incredible dancer. I have never danced before but he twirled me around with ease. It toke my breath away. This whole day was…how do I put it…steals my breath. In my wildest dreams, I would never think I would be on such a grand date. Wait, I can call this a date, right? It meets the date criteria, so yea this is a date. Ohh god I'm on a date with Kyoya Ohtori! I dunked my head in water to cool my burning face. I looked back at my reflection.

"Ok, calm down Rea. You've been doing fine so far. Just stay calm and be yourself," I told myself. I was trying to boost my confidence, it wasn't working. I mean Kyoya is upper class and I'm just a commoner. How can this even be possible? Why would he chose me?

I dried my face and exited the bathroom. Moving down the hall and reentering the dining room I noticed Kyoya was nowhere to be found. At the end of the room a door was agar. I walked toward it, hearing voices I stopped.

"But it worked," said a voice that sounded like Tamaki.

"Let me repeat myself go home Tamaki. I don't need your help." This voice was thick with control. Kyoya seemed annoyed.

"Amite it Kyoya you're glad I played the piano." There was a pause. I inched closer. I know eavesdropping is rude and that I shouldn't but curiosity got the best of me. After all they were talking about me…I think.

"Fine, I'll give you that. I did like dancing with Rea. She was incredible." Ehh…me…incredible? After hearing that my heart raced and I stumbled backwards. I fell on my butt, hard. The two men in the other room stopped talking.

"Ow," I whispered. My eyes were closed as I rubbed my sore spot. I didn't notice Kyoya and Tamaki enter the dining hall.

"Rea, are you all right?" I swung my head up. Kyoya stood in front of me, Tamaki stood a couple paces behind Kyoya grinning.

"Kyoya," my voice cracked. He held down his hand. I grasped it and was hauled to my feet.

"The tips of your hair are wet. What happen?"

"Ahh… nothing. Tamaki I didn't know you could play the piano" I said avoiding Kyoya. I moved around him and stood in front of Tamaki. "Does Haruhi know?"

"Yes she does."

"Good. I bet you're a step closer to winning her heart."

"Ehh…?" Tamaki tilted his head sideways in a confused manner.

"Rea, it might be a good idea to say no more," Kyoya whispered into my ear. "Tamaki is an idiot and hasn't realized his feelings yet." I turned slight toward Kyoya.

"Ahh. Well the two of them have that in common,' I whispered back. We shook our heads and looked back at Tamaki. He watched us grinning.

"You two make such a cute couple," he blurted.

"Ehh!" My face began to burn again. Tamaki bowed and left the room. I stared at the spot he was wide eyed. _Cute couple…us?_

"Shall we go?" I turned to Kyoya. Taking my hand, he led me out of the dining hall.

Kyoya

Our last destination was what I really intended to show Rea. This resort has a special attraction. It's large and requires a lot of attention but when the resort opens it'll become popular. I led Rea down a hall. When I noticed two double doors, I pulled her to a stop and stepped in front of her. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at me mouth slightly ajar. _She is so cute. _I cleared my throat.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. She narrowed her eyes but without complaint, she did as I instructed. I smiled. Gripping her hand a little tighter, I led her toward the double doors. I pushed them open. I looked down at her. With her eyes still closed, I was able to examine her face. Her cheeks were lightly tinged pink. Long eyelashes laid neatly against pale skin. Her oddly color hair lightly brushed her face with ever movement. The color was burgundy, I think, it barely past her shoulders. I wanted to run my hand through the soft locks. Rea's tongue shot out and licked her lips. My blood boiled. I slowly inched forward to press my lips to hers.

"Kyoya?" I jerked away from her. _What the hell was I doing?_

"A little longer." I escorted her down a path until we were on a small hill. Dropping her hand, I turned her around. "Ok, go ahead and open them." I watched her. Rea slowly opened her eyes, blinked then they widened in shock. A smile pulled at the corner of my lips.

"Oh my… It's amazing," she breathed. We stood in the middle of a very large garden. All sort of flowers surrounded us. In the far left hand corner was a large oak tree. In the far right hand corner was a pond, lily pods floated on the surface. Behind us, there was a mini forest. You could literally get lost in it. Rea spun around in amazement.

"Wait here." I jugged down the little hill and entered the sea of flowers. I looked through them. I had to find the perfect one. After a couple minutes of searching, I finally found it. The pale purple orchid was hidden under some lilies. I bent to pluck it. I straightened smiling. I hid the flower behind my back and trotted back to Rea. She watched me curiously. I came to a stop in front of her. I beamed. She gazed up at me. I pulled the flower from hiding. She looked down at the orchid. Her face light up and a smile broke across her face. Lifting a hand, she slowly grasped the plant steam. As her hand brushed mine my brain became clouded. With her other hand she lightly petted the plant. She looked up at me eyes glistening. I lost control. I grabed her shoulders and pressed my lips to hers.

My world exploded. The feel of her soft lips against mine was so incredible that I lost track of time and place. My tongue lightly pressed against her lips until they parted. I shot into her mouth. Rea moaned. My tongue explored her mouth until Rea could barely stand. She leaned into me, I groaned. If I don't stop this kiss now I won't be able to stop at kissing. I pushed her away. We stared at each other breathing hard. Rea's face was flushed, eyes glossy, lips moist. Her tongue darted out. She licked them. I groaned. We started to inch toward each other. A ring blasted through the room flinging us apart. Rea looked down and fished out her cell phone.

"Hel…" She cleared her throat. "Hello," a pause. Her eyes darted to me mouth dropping. "But Yuki… Ok I understand. Goodbye." She closed her phone. "I have to go home. Yuki is pissed that I went out with you and didn't tell him. He said if I didn't get home soon I would be forbidden to see you again." My eyes widened.

"Well then we need to get you home," I said stepping forward and grabbing her hand again.

~*~END~*~

* * *

Next Story: The Breaking Point

Several months have passed since Kyoya and Rea started dating. Kyoya's birthday is right around the corner. With his family throwing him a party and with Rea being his date things turn sour. Mr. Ohtori is displeased with his son's choice and confronts him. Rea overhears the two Ohtori's talking. When Kyoya chooses to agree with his father Rea's doubts surface.


End file.
